Perform Phase II studies of the response rate of hepatocellular carcinoma, cholangiocellular carcinoma, gall bladder carcinoma and metastatic bile duct carcinoma to adriamycin (ADM), bleomycin (BLEO), and dichloromethotrexate (DCMTX). Correlate response of alpha feto protein, proline hydroxylase, and human chorinonic gonadotropin titers with clinical antitumor response. Compare the response rate of these diseases in Zambian Bantu patients with that of U. S. patients.